I would never forget you
by MrsLauraLynch
Summary: Ally moves to New York after she finds out she's pregnant. 4 years later she gets invited to Trez's wedding. She can't say no to her bestfriend. Her and Alice go together to the wedding. Will a certain blonde be their? Will love spark again?
1. Chapter 1

Ally's P.O.V.

Hey I'm Ally. Ally Dawson. When I was 18 I got pregnant by my boyfriend Austin, Austin Moon. Yes, the famous Austin Moon. Right after I broke up with him I found out that he's got his career back since he doesn't have a girlfriend anymore. That kind of crushed me but I'm fine with it. He's pretty much a worldwide star, while I'm not but sometimes I still get a:

''Omg you were Ally Dawson!"

Yes I was Ally Dawson but now I'm not. Right now I live in New York in a small apartment by Central park, living with my four year old daughter, Abbey Monica Moon. You see I had too give her Austin's last name and the middle name was also necessary I thought it was cute. I have basically made a new life in New York, I meet Liv. She's the sweetest person ever and she supported me through all of my pregnancy. She has a baby too, her names Lily. But her story is way different. Her sisters Maddie's boyfriend, Diggie. Got Liv pregnant at a party when he was drunk. I felt so bad for her. She didn't deserve that. She told the father of the baby but he didn't care at all. He told Liv too get out and never speak of it again. Liv said she was fine with it but I'm sure she isn't. Anyway, back to Abbey she's 4 years old and she's exactly like Austin, blonde hair, brown eyes, her love for music, she has a beautiful voice and most importantly she absolutely loves pancakes. It's about 9:00am and I hear soft footsteps walking to my room:

"Mommy!Mommy!"

It must be Abbey :).

"Hey baby are you?"

I answered. She is so adorable. I love her big smile, It lights up everything that's down.

"I'm good mommy, can I have some pancakes?"

Awwe, Abbey. Just like her father always wanting pancakes. I kind of miss Austin, we where in such a strong relationship but I just got pregnant, and things got carried away. Like I was way to scared to tell him and I couldn't put it to Abortion, that's killing a baby and I'm not one of those people. I couldn't put it to Adoption because it wouldn't even know it's parents. I was actually going to tell Austin about Abbey but at first I told my father and he got really mad at me and kicked me out of the house for being a teen mom. He packed all of my things, like literally all of them. Threw them out of the window and brought me a flight ticket to New York and told me:

" To get lost and never ever come back"

Well that was a bit harsh. I didn't even get to say goodbye. But, what do you expect the flight was 5 hours after he kicked me out. He's even done the honours of driving me to the airport. How sweet of him. Hint hint: *sarcasm*.

I just wish we could go back to the way it was when we were on Honeymoon Avenue. I miss them all alot and-

"Mommy, why are you crying? "

"It's nothing baby girl, I'll be fine " I wipped my tears again.

"Are you sure mommy? I hate seeing you said!"

"Yes baby girl. Now who's ready for some pancakes?" I said while tickling her.

"He he. MEEEE. He he "

I smiled.

"Go ahead baby girl I just need to go get changed. "

"Okay, BYEEEEEE "

Awwe, she reminds me so much of Austin. His blonde amazing hair. His brown chocolate eyes and his-

Ugh! DARN it! I need to stop thinking about him so much! It's been 4 years, he doesn't love you Ally. He's probably moved on.

~In the Kitchen ~

I ran downstairs with a light blue shirt and black yoga pants. I saw Abbey sitting down with her pink plate. As soon as she sees me she smiles;

"There you are mommy! I thought you'd never come! "

I lightly chuckled and answered back:

"I'm here don't worry, I'll make your pancakes now. Want to watch tv?"

She smiled and nodded. I found the remote on the glass table in the living room and turned on a show that is called;

"Ostimus and Ollysa" she loves that show it's a good show as well. It's on disney channel. One of the many that are actually good. I started making the pancakes and when I was finsihed I covered them in Golden syrup and put a little bit of butter on top. Her favourite.

"Abbey! Your pancakes are ready!"

She came running to the kitchen like a maniac,

"Chill, baby girl I'm taking it to the living room so you can watch "Ostimus and Ollysa" "

She ran back as soon as I said that.

"Here are your panca-"

"Shhhhh, mommy it's the moment where Ostimus thinks that Olyssa likes him but she doesn't! She likes Danny!"

I chuckled

"I'm sorry baby girl"

The show ended shortly after and then an advert came up with Megan Simms:

"Hey everyone! Have you heard thr new song by Austin Moon 'I miss you'? It's such a good song. But who could it be about? Could it be about the Ally Dawson-"

I turned off the tv and I heard a question I thought I would never hear in my life:

"Is Austin Moon my daddy?"

To be continued...

How do you like it? I'm currently in the process of writing two other stories so yah it took me 2 hours to write this so sorry if it's bad. This story was also posted on Wattpad. Give it a try please

~Julia x


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back guys. This might be a bad chapter because I haven't really thought about it much. So here we go.

Previously:

"Is Austin Moon related to me?"

Ally's P.O.V.

I thought I'd never have to hear those words in my life. H h h How would Abbey now!? Omg! I don't want her finding out. She will someday, but this day can't be today! :

"Omg! Me and Austin Moon have the same last name! Omg! Omg! That is amazing! I have the same last name as a famous person!"

Oh, phew. I thought i almost got caught there.

"Ha ha that's amazing baby girl. Want ice cream?"

She smiled her big wide smile and ran to the fridge as fast as her little legs could run. Awwe she's adorable:

"Mommy! I can't reach the fridge handle thingy!"

I lightely chuckled then I was about to run to the kitchen but then I heard a knock to the door.

"Be right back Abbey"

She lightly pouted but then smiled. I ran over to the door and opened it too see my sister Alice(1) standing there looking all exited holding my mail in her hand. How did she even open it? Okay...

"Omg! Ally look you got this as well!"

I looked at her really confused then she goes:

"OMG! OMG! OMG! Just open it!"

She shoved the peace of letter in my hand and I gently opened it. To make sure I don't rip anything inside of it. Then I read:

Dear Ally,

You have been invited to Patricia Del A Rosa and Dezmond Wade's wedding. Please attend on the 23rd June 2018 in Miami in Catochis church. We would love to see you there.

Trish and Dez x

I looked a bit schocked like oh my God! My two best friends are getting married in 2 weeks time! This is a schock to me! I was standing there looking into space then Alice yelled:

"Ally! Turn it over!"

I turned the letter over and I could easily recognise it as Trish's writing so I decided to read;

Hey Ally,

I'm so sorry what happened. Your mom told me everything, how you got pregnant, your dad kicked you out, you flew to New York. I'm so sorry that this happened. But you could have told us about it, I'm sure we would have all supported you. By the way, Austin knows. Your mom told him. He was so exited he even kept on running around singing:

"Omg! I have a baby!"

We all found out 2 months ago when I was sending invatations to mine and Dez's wedding. Nobody knew where you lived but I really wanted you too be there for my wedding since you were my best friend and you hopefully still feel like one. Please don't be mad at Alice but she told me where you live. I just wanted my best friend to be at my wedding. I beg you to come, I hope you also come with your baby. I would love too see her. By the way I changed my number it's 657-***-***

Love,

Trish x

That was honestly the sweetest thing ever. I was tearing up a bit. She even left her phone number down maybe I should call her someday.. My thoughts got interrupted by Alice

"See I told you Austin would be happy if you told him you were having a baby!"

I looked up at her and smiled

"I guess your right! I will go to Trish and Dez's wedding and I will tell Austin about the baby!"

She looked up at me so happily. Wait, what in the world is she thinking?! I may sound really confident right now but I can't do it. I just can't tell Austin about Abbey even if he already knows. I'm really scared, since Abbey really looks up too Austin and pretty much admires him how would she react to find out he's her father? I guess she would have been hapoy. But, I just don't want to risk Austin's career again. Like I did last time, he choose his career over me and i found it mega sweet but-

"ALLY!"

"What?"

"You are thinking out loud!"

I looked down in embarresement I was a tomato.

"I know you don't want people to find out about your baby girl but Abbey will have too meet her Dad one day. Don't you think?"

"Your right Alice. I think I should give Trish a call to tell her I'm coming to her wedding."

"When am I ever wrong? And yeah yeah awesome! "

*RING* *RING* *RING* *RING*

Hello?

Trish's P.O.V. (A/N: weren't expecting that were you)

Oh no, honestly I am so stressed out over the wedding that will happen in two weeks time. More importantly I can't wait to see Ally. I would love to also see her baby, her mother told me, Dez and Austin about her. She didn't tell the guys much, she only told them she's 4 and her name's Abbey. But she also told me Abbey is exactly like Austin, crazy, loves music , adores pancakes, she's also a blonde and she also has brown eyes. I've also seen a picture of her, the little girl is truly beautiful.

I was doing something in the kitchen when I heard the door unlocked and Dez and Austin coming into the house

Dez, Austin, Trish

"Dude, we need to throw you a bachelor party!"

"No way mate! "

"Oh, come on you need one! We will invite Luke, Calum, Ashton, Micheal and Jai! There will also be strippers and-"

"Who just said strippers?! Dez will not be seeing any strippers! Right Dez?"

I looked at Dez as he nodded terrified. Ha ha magic powers. Dez looked at me and then said :

"You look really upset."

Yes, I did look upset. My weeding is in two weeks and It's all messed up and the cake-

"I really hope Ally will make it."

Awwe, Austin. I knew he still misses Ally so badly. My plan is too get them back together at the wedding and hopefully they'll live happily ever after according to the tales my mother used to read to me When I was a child.

"You miss her don't you?" I said back to Austin.

"Yeah, alot. I just want to hold her close and hug her. I loved her with all my heart and I still do. I just wish someday I'll see her again and I want her to be my Last First Kiss.(2)

Awwe, poor guy has got it going on really bad. I actually feel really sorry for him too my suprise. I then heard a vibrate from my pocket and I decided to answer it.

"Trish?"

To be continued...

I only updated it today because it's my birthday today. He he. Sorry it's really short.

(1) Peyton List is Alice Dawson

(2) I was listening to 'Last first kiss' by One Direction and I just really wanted to use a line from that song but I don't think it made sence

~Julia x


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey :) I will try and make my chapters longer like more than 1000 words because I feel like 1000 isn't enough so I'll try my hardest. Thanks for reading anyway :)**

**Previous:**

**Trish? **

**Trish's P.O.V.**

**Trish?**

I stood there frozen I could recognise that voice from anywhere. It was Ally..

Hello?

I said shakily. Dez and Austin looked really worried so Dez mouthed to me

'Put it on speaker'.

**Trish is that you? **

I turned to look at Austin and he just stood there in the spot staring at rhe phone. I felt so sorry for him, she was the love of his life.

Hey Alls, yes this is Trish. I guess you opened the letter.

**Yeah, yeah I did. Thanks for inviting me anyway. I thought you gave up like everyone else.**

Oh, poor Ally. I felt so bad for her. Her own father kicked her out just for getting pregnant which was very rude since I don't think she could have delt with this all alone. I looked back at Austin again and I could see the pain and hurt in his facial expressions. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Ally listen, no one gave up on you. Maybe your father did, but you still had other people left such as Alice, me, Dez and most importantly... Austin."

He looked at me almost like if he wanted to thank me that I mentioned his name.

**I get it Trish but I wanted to tell you all right after I told my dad. But he already booked me a one way trip to New York, the flight was 5 hours after I told him. What was I meant to do? Come back? I couldn't I was broke. I didn't have anything I had too go live with Alice. I was about 3 months pregnant when I got a job as a waitress in this place near where me and Alice lived. I didn't like working there... People there grabbed my..butt. Which wasn't pleasant by the time I was 5 months pregnant I got a apartment and I meet this girl Liv Rooney, who was also pregnant, so we decided to be room mates. I stopped working at the bar as a waitress when I was 7 months because I just couldn't stand pedophiles and perverts touching me and slapping my ass. So I then decided to work at this coffe place called Raisin's it was a really good job and the amount of money they payed was pretty good too. But when I was 9 months and my water broke the person at Raisin's started having a go at me that I didn't give him his coffe. He took a whole jug of coffee and spilled it all over me saying I'm just a little tramp with no one in there life a whorthless litle girl who got pregnant and was left all alone. The worst thing was that what he saod was true. I arrived at the hospital and the nurse asked me **

**"Who do you want me to call darling?" **

**And I said no one. I didn't have anyone. Because of what my father did I didn't have anyone, I had too be left all alone with the baby. Because of him. **

I honestly felt so so so sorry for Ally. She was left all alone because of her dad. Because of that stupid person she calls a dad nobody could be there for the birth of her child.

"Ally, you don't even understand how sorry I am. I wish I could have been there for you through all of your pregnancy uptil now but your father just had to send you too New York. We were all so worried about you especially Austin he cried and cried for days because he missed you that much. So, tell me about the baby you had. Boy or Girl? Name? Birthday? "

**Trish it's totally fine. It's not your fault you weren't there. I miss you guys so much, my baby. It's a girl she's 4 right now her birthday is on the 29th December(1) and her name is Abbey Monica Moon. Also next time you see Austin tell him I'm really sorry and I just wish I never have to leave him, also tell him I love him and I miss him.**

I could tell she was in tears right now because I could here soft whimpering on the other side of the phone. Oh poor poor Ally, I find it so cute she gave her daughter Austin's last and middle name. Also the way she just announced that she still loves and misses Austin without her even knowing he's in the room with me. I glanced over at him and he looked so happy that Ally still loves and misses him.

"Oh Ally, that is great she even has Austin's birthday. Also Austin is here so I don't need to tell him anything because he heard everything. "

Oh my God! Did I really just say that? Oh shit. I wasn't meant to say that. If I could see Ally right now i bet she would be standing there frozen in the spot. Since Austin and Dez were doing that right now. Oh no, what have I done?

Austin's P.O.V.(Where you expecting this?)

Oh no! What has Trish done? She just told Ally I'm here I honestly missed hearing her soft sweet voice. It has been 4 yeard but I still haven't moved on. I keep on thinking about Ally all the time, day and night, night and day. I'm also so exited that I have a daughter! I, I, I, just feel like screaming it to the whole world! But the media would find out and I don't want any beef going on with Ally and the Media. She wouldn't like It and neither would I.

"**Mommmyy! Can I have my Ice-Cream now?"**

I just heard the sweetest and cutest thing in the world. It probably was Abbey, our daughter. I like the sound of that I always wanted to have a daughter, I also always wanted to raise a family with Ally. I hope ehe comes to Trish's wedding so we can talk again and catchup to whatever is currently happening.

**"Sure Princess I'll be there in a minute."**

That must have been Ally's voice. I love her voice I could listen to it all day without even getting bored.

"**I'm so sorry Trish I got to go. I'll catch up with you during the wedding. "**

Oh yesss! Ally's going to the wedding yes yes yes!

"Okay bye Ally, it was great talking to you. See you there!"

I'm still in shock Ally will be thwre. I am so happy! I wonder what dress she'll wear maybe it will be Pink? Like a light pink dress that will go to her ankles! Or a red dress! She would look awesome in red and-

I was probably daydreaming because the next thing I know is getting slapped in the head by Trish yelling at me

"Wake up!"

"Sorry Trish, I guess I'm just really excited that Ally will be there."

"I can tell!"

It was around 11pm now wow... We talked so much with Ally. I'm just so happy too see her in 2 weeks! I went home and took a shower and feel asleep thinking about Ally...

**Oh shizzle, I'm so sorry this is so short! I just didn't have any ideas of what to write anyway thank-you for all your kind reviews. Anyway would you like me too do the next chapter of Ally's P.O.V. On the phone call or should i just skip ot to the part where they fly to Miami? **

**(1) That is Ross Lynch's birthday but it's also going to be Austin Moon's birthday.**

**~Julia x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks for reading! Sorry for the long wait :( I feel really bad rn but I'm really sorry I was busy with school and other things also thank you so much for all your kind reviews and **

**A guest called AusllyAddict asked if this was a Liv and Maddie crossover? Well, it's not really one it's just that I mentioned Liv Rooney because I think Laura Marano and Dove Cameron would make great best friends and I also thought I needed a singer so I choose Liv Rooney becuase her character seemed perfect for the person I was looking for! So no it isn't a Liv &amp; Maddie crossover but Diggie and Maddie will be mentioned a long side of Liv.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I was really excited for Trish and Dez's wedding but I was scared at the same time. I was happy because I could see my two best friends getting married. But, I was scared about Austin as Trish said in the letter Austin was happy about the fact I had Abbey but what if it was just a lie? And about 1 week ago when I was talking to Trish at least I thought I was talking to Trish there was also Austin and Dez in the room and I basically admited to Austin that I still love him right infront of him. But, I guess he was happy because about 1 hour later I got a text from Trish saying:

''I've never seen him so happy in his life when you said I love you too him and that you really miss him.''

Well, that was really sweet but I'm still scared. I want to start over with Austin and maybe we will be a happy family with Abbey. But, that's one in a million chances that that will actually happen.

Anyway Alice was also invited to Trish and Dez's wedding because she was my sister so Trish and Dez knew her. Too my suprise Liv also got invited because when Trish went too LA for 5 months when I had my first ever tour she meet Liv there and Trish became her manager since Liv is a really good singer and Liv was on a tv show show called 'Sing it loud' which I really loved and Liv knew who I was because she was an Austie since the beggining and she was Team Ally too when I became famous and she was even on one of my concerts in LA.

I must have been day dreaming because the next thing I know is Liv screaming:

''ALLY!''

and my coffee spilling all other the table.

**''What Liv?!'' **I said kind of frustrated and annoyed at her since she caused me to spill my coffee.

''_Sorry about the coffee!'' _she said pointing to the spilled mug laying on the table. _''and who's picking up Abbey and Scarlett from day care?'' _

I don't think I told you about Scarlett named Scarlett because Liv's favourite color is Scarlett red. She's Liv's daughter and she's got dark brown hair after her father and her hair is also curly like Liv's. She's only 2 months younger than Abbey because Scarlett was born on the 15th February.

**''Uhmm, I'll do it!'' **I said since I have nothing else to do and I think Liv was busy because she looked really impatianet so she was probably hoping I'll say yes.

_''Omg! Yess! Thank-you! I still need to pick up my dress for Trish and Dez's wedding from Tiffany's!_**(1)**_Wait, Ally don't you need to pick up your dress from anywhere?''_

Yes, I was right she needed to do something that's why she was looking at me so impatiently. Also, about the dress? Wait.. do I need to pick up my dress? Oh, no not yet. I haven't even bought a dress yet.

_''_**Ha ha you welcome and no I don't need to pick up my dress I haven't found a dress yet. Anyway, how does your dress look like?''** I just causly said.

_''Awwe, Alls. We need to look for a wedding dress since the wedding is in 1 and a half weeks and we have too be there in about a week! So, we'll go dress shopping today or tommorow. And, my dress it's light sky blue dress a few cm above my knees maybe five and it's sparky at the top and it's only got one strap on my left shoulder and it's really really_ pretty!''**(2)**_  
_

**''Yah sure we can go dress shopping but I've searched everywhere and I still can't seem to find a good one. I've only found a dress for Abbey.(3) Awwe, Liv your'e going to look beautiful in that dress I can already see it suits you a lot!'' **Yeah I've searched everywhere for a dress for myself. Shops, the internet and I can't seem to find a good one. But I'm looking for yellow. Yellow maybe Austin's favourite colour but... I just like yellow. OKAY?

_''So, you want a yellow dress?'' _What?! What?! What?!

''_You were thinking out loud again! Seriously Ally you need to stop doing it ha ha. So... You want to look good for Austin?''_

**''Uhm, I need to pick up Abbey and Scarlett! I'll see you later Liv!''  
**

As I walked away I could feel my cheeks all red and Liv smirking in the corner of my eye.

_''Don't denie it! I know you still love him!''_

Well yes, maybe I still love him! So what, It's not like it will change anything? I will always love Austin as a friend. Maybe not as a boyfriend but he'll be my bestfriends forever..

-line break-

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I can't wait for Trish and Dez's wedding. I'm so exited but I'm annoyed at the same time. Like I'm super exited because of Ally and I'm annoyed because what if that little girl just doesn't like me? I would hate of Abbey hated me since I'm her father I want her to like me! I wonder what she's like. All I know is she has a really cute voice and she calls Ally 'Mommy' and that she will be the flower girl along with Ally's roomates daughter that apparently Trish knows that's why she invited her to her and Dez's wedding. I'm also annoyed with other reasons that you don't need to know about... **(You may find out at the end of this chapter but If I'll becruel you won't xD)**

Anyway moving on I know that Ally still loves me because she said it other the phone I'm so happy! Like I love her back but you see it's not that easy. Love isn't just an open door. Life's not a fairytale. But I'll try my hardest even though there's onee problem standing in my way..**(Omg I'm such a tease xD)**

-line break-

**Still Austin's P.O.V.**

I drove my car to Trish and Dez's house to talk to them about their wedding because I was probably more exited then they were.

*knock* *knock*

''_Coming! '' _That was probably Trish.

**''No! Don't open the door my magical unicorn will fly away!'' **Oh, Dez. Same old Dez.

_''Shut up Dez! Go outside to the dog!'' _Gotta love Trish so much.

Finally the door opened reaviling a really stressed out Trish.

_''Oh hey, Austin.'' _She said.

_**''Hey Trish! You okay?'' **_I asked concered for my other best friend.

_'' Yeah I'm fine! Why are you here anyway?'' _

**_''Me and Dez are going suit and tie shopping. Since Dez couldn't pick a suit or a tie when we went a week ago and a week before that so yeah..'' _**I said kind of awkwardly, wait doesn't she know? Ooops, I guess It kind of slipped that Dez hasn't got his suit and tie yet. Trish already looks really annoyed.

''_What?! Are you being freaking serious? That stupid red head doof hasn't got his suit and tie yet?! The wedding is in under 2 weeks and he hasn't got a tie and suit yet and he's the one getting married?! For Gummy bears' sakee!'' _Wow she's really really mad.

''_DEZ! Get your ass down here right now!'' _Ooops, she's very very very annoyed.

**''Yeah Trish?'' **He looked so scared and his voice sounded really shaky. I've never seen him so scared in his life before.

_''Why don't you have that stupid suit yet? I asked you 2 weeks ago and you said you did!'Never lie to me ever again! And now get your ass too that shop know before I rip your hands and legs out and make it into a milkshake!''_

Wow, she looked so pissed that you don't even understand. Dez still looked scared.. Should I feel bad because I don't think I should..

-line break-

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I picked up the girls and went back home. Liv still wasn't back yet. That's strange she should be back by now.

''Where's my mommy? Auntie Ally?'' Scarlett asked me.

**''She went to the shop, honey. For her dress. She should be back soon.''**

She nodded and ran over to play with her Barbie dolls along with Abbey. I started making food for myself and the girls and Liv and as soon as I started making it Liv came through the door.

_''Sorry Ally, I went to get my dress and I saw a really pretty yellow dress over there so I decided to get it for you because I thought it would look really good on you and I was stuck in traffic so I'm really soorrry.''_

''**It's fine Liv. So let me see it!''**

She took the dress out and it was beautiful. It was a dark yellow. and the top was covered with sparkles and there was a sparkly strap on the left arm . **(4)  
**

_''So, do you like it?'' _She asked me.

**''Liv... I don't know what to say.. I love it so much.''**

_''Awwe, yayyyy. I had a feeling you would like it. It's yellow'' _She said slightly nudging me._  
_

''**Oh, just shut up.'' **I said jokingly while rolling my eyes.

''_Don't denie it Alls. I know the truth.''_

Oh, she's starting again with that? Like I'm not denieying I still have feeling for Austin after 4 years because it's true I still love him.

**''I'll just finish dinner Liv''**

She nodded while still smirking at me. I finish dinner and hand everyone a plate we ate in peace and after that someone knocked on the door. I was slightly confused and looked towords Liv who had the sam expresion as me.

**''I'll go get it.'' **I said to her. I walked other to open the door and I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought I would never see him again...

''**_We meet again Ally Dawson'' _** I was speechless. I can't believe he had found me.

It was...

-line break-

**Austin's P.O.V. (It's kind of short)  
**

We arrived at the mall. And when to the shops to look for a suit for Dez and myself since I haven't got one either a long side with Dez. Trish is still really mad at him that he hasn't got the suit yet. But, she shouldn't worry that much we've got the ties. I just got a plain dark yellow one**(His tie will be the same color as Ally's dress) **and Dez got a crazy coulorful one**(5)** that I don't think Trish would like. We then went to look for a suit I found a really awesome all black one which perfectly matched my yellow tie. Dez got a purple suit**(6)**... Don't even ask he said it really matched his tie and Trish would love it but I don't think Trish will like that idea. But Dez always wanted a wacky and crazy wedding and guess where they are getting married at? A zoo.. yes. A zoo. You read me right Trish loves leapord prints and wild animals and Dez is just a wacky random person. No offence Dez. While we were still trying our suits on I saw someone walk over.

Oh no! Could it? Ugh, I completly forgot about her! All that was on my mind was . . .Ally. Like 24/7 and I completly forgot about her..

''Hey Austie''

...My girlfriend.

**Hey! So it took me like 3 and a half hours to write this chapter and sorry for the long wait for this. **

**If you actually read this story you must be dying to know who stood by the door when she opened it? You've only had one clue it's a guy. Well, well? Who could it be? Review who it could be. First person who guesses it right gets a shoutout in the next chapter!**

**I actually left two cliff hangers in this chapter. Oopps, sorry not sorry. Your'e probably wondering who this mystery girl is? We only have one clue: She's Austin's girlfriend. Hmm..who could it be? Well, I know. Review who it could be. First person who guesses it right gets a shoutout in the next chapter!**

**Okay!So, now! The numbers in the ()**

**(1) Tiffany's- That's a dress shop.**

**(2) Link to Liv's dress- . **

**(3)Link to Abbey's dress(and possibly Scarlett's sice she'll be the flower girl too)- albu_389711913_00-1. **

**(4) Link to Ally's dress- **

**(5) Link to Dez's tie- . /colorful_warped_rectangles_patterned_tie_custom-r6fe21ab769244f58838fcdd5611923af_v9whb_8byvr_ **

**(6) Link to Dez's suit- . **

**(7) I didn't put a 7 there but I just wanted to make sure you know who Scarlett was well Scarlett is Liv's daughter. Her full name is Scarlett Amanda Rooney.**

**Also check out my new story 'I hate you! But I kind of love you'! There's only an intruduction posted today. I'll try and post the actual chapter tommorow or Thurday or Friday.**

**Also I'll try and update my other story 'Just rememeber I'll love you forever' either tommorow or Thurday.**

**I don't own anything except for Tiffany's, the characters of Abbey and Scarlett and the storyline.**

**Please review I want to know your opinions.**

**REVIEWS ARE REALLY COOL.**


End file.
